Grey packing
by alamanga
Summary: Après le 6x22, Jane et Lisbon dans l'intimité. Vision du 1er épisode de la saison 7.
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture! Un grand merci encore pour vos reviews **Calypsoh**, **Aalana** et **linou29** sur mon OS précédent!

* * *

**Grey packing-1  
**

Le soleil pointait déjà ses rayons chauffants, la matinée était bien entamée. Une douce lumière inondait la pièce où deux êtres se souriaient mutuellement.

Il regarda tendrement celle qui était à ses côtés fixant ses yeux étincelants. Elle lui répondit non sans gène du même sourire radieux.

- Bonjour!  
- Bonjour! lui répondit-elle haussement légèrement les sourcils.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps tournés l'un en face de l'autre respirant le bonheur qui régnait à ce moment. Puis elle se mit soudain rire gentiment mais assez pour veiller sa curiosité .

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?  
- Non rien. C'est juste que je réalise que je suis là avec toi et que même si j'en avais déjà rêvé, ça me fait tout drôle que cela soit vrai.

Il agrandit son sourire cette déclaration et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

- C'est bien vrai et je t'avoue qu'à moi aussi ça me paraît étrange. Je ne pensais pas que j'en serai là un jour. Je veux dire je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter mes sentiments et ce que j'avais réellement envie.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a donné la force?  
- Toi. Tu as été la plus forte de nous deux. Depuis que l'on se connaît tu t'es toujours battue pour nous. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Jusqu'au bout tu as voulu m'aider. Et quand tu as lentement lâché prise parce que je ne te le rendais pas, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te retienne. J'ai mis du temps mais tu m'as fait avancer. Tu me fais revivre. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ça.

Elle l'admira non sans émotion et serra un peu plus fort le drap vers son menton. Elle se blottit alors contre son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras nus inhalant le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux. Comme simple réponse à cet aveu elle murmura:  
- Et moi je te suis reconnaissante car tu me rends heureuse. Enfin heureuse.

Il resserra son étreinte. Un emballage gris trainait sur le sol. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, dans ce grand lit plein de chaleur, deux êtres que la vie n'avait pas épargnée trouvent enfin la vérité qu'ils s'étaient longtemps caché : c'est l'amour qui les unissait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews Menthe a lys, Charleneve et Aalana! Et ceux qui m'ont favorisée ou simplement lu!**

**Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Grey packing - 2**

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Il s'assit de nouveau et remit sa cheville sur la seconde chaise. Tous deux n'arrivaient plus à décrocher ce sourire collé sur le visage et ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'un de l'autre. Leur état de quiétude fut interrompu par le garde qui vint à la porte et invita Lisbon à sortir. Elle eut juste le temps de lui dire:  
- Je vais voir quand tu pourras sortir d'ici.  
Il acquiesça de remerciement d'un bref signe de la tête.

Elle tenta de parler au garde et plaider sa cause, mais cela semblait peine perdue pour l'instant, il attendait les ordres de son supérieur. Elle s'installa sur une chaise dans le couloir, posa son sac à terre et attendit patiemment. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à le faire, son supérieur, qu'elle devait quitter un jour auparavant, arrivait d'un pas assuré. Il la regarda d'un sourire à demi dissimulé.  
- Oh! Je vois que vous êtes là!

Un peu gênée, elle répondit d'un sourire discret. Il reprit aussitôt:  
- J'ai réussi à convaincre la sécurité qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Il peut partir maintenant.

Elle le remercia, prit ses affaires et se leva pour le suivre. Ils vinrent chercher Jane et ce dernier marcha lentement à leurs côtés.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur quai d'embarquement. Fischer et Cho étaient déjà repartis, ils devaient rentrer au plus tôt finaliser l'enquête résolue par Jane.  
A bord de l'avion, tous les trois étaient sur la même rangée. Personne ne daignait parler. Lisbon commença finalement à somnoler et ce durant presque tout le trajet.

A leur arrivée au FBI, Abbott leur demanda de les rejoindre dans son bureau. Un bruit strident de perceuse résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Abbott sursauta un peu:  
- C'est bien le jour pour changer la climatisation!  
Lisbon et Jane ne répondirent pas. Lisbon aida Jane à s'asseoir. Ils n'osaient pas dire un mot.  
Abbott les observait tout ce temps. Puis il s'exprima enfin:  
- Vous m'en aurez fait voir de toutes les couleurs vous deux. Mais j'espère que tout va aller bien maintenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un sourire moqueur. Lisbon et Jane répondirent en choeur:  
- Oui monsieur!  
Reprenant non sans mal un air sérieux, il reprit:  
- Très bien, j'en déduis agent Lisbon que votre transfert vers DC n'est plus d'actualité?  
- Heu...non monsieur.  
Ce à quoi Jane ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction.  
- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre et de pouvoir vous garder parmi nous. Je n'avais pas encore finalisé votre transfert. J'appellerai le directeur du service pour les informer que vous ne venez plus.  
- Merci monsieur.  
- Voilà ce sera tout.

Lisbon et Jane se levèrent. Il les interpela encore:  
- Une dernière chose! Agent Lisbon je vous laisse deux jours de repos, le temps que je m'occupe de vos papiers. Jane, reposez-vous aussi, avec votre cheville vous me serez moins utile. Et puis j'espère que ça vous remettra les idées en place et que vous réfléchirez maintenant pour prendre les bonnes décisions à temps!

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Ils lui sourirent en retour et quittèrent la pièce.  
Ils avançaient dans le couloir et plusieurs regards se portaient sur eux. Ils croisèrent Fischer:  
- Lisbon ah! Contente de votre retour parmi nous! Je vous ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel juste à côté du bureau, comme je sais que vous avez rendu votre logement.  
- Merci beaucoup! Je récupère mes affaires en bas et j'y vais de suite! Je suis exténuée je n'ai pas mangé et dormi depuis hier!

Puis ils avancèrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci rencontrèrent Cho. Jane ne put que dire:  
- Hey Cho!

D'un air froid et impassible il lui répondit seulement:  
- Tu as encore fait l'idiot!

Jane fit la grise mine mais pas pour longtemps. Il ajouta:  
Tu t'es bien rattrapé apparemment! Il fit signe de la tête en direction de Lisbon.

Jane lui adressa un sourire timide et gêné, Lisbon en fit de même. Il secoua la tête et retourna à ses occupations.

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers l'ascenseur, le bruit se faisant entendre encore par instants.  
Le téléphone de Lisbon sonna. Elle vit le nom affiché sur l'écran et décida d'y répondre, elle voulait en finir rapidement. Jane s'écarta légèrement mais assez près pour essayer d'écouter. Il comprit qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Elle ne fit que:  
- Oui...je...quoi?  
Elle cria pour se faire entendre. Le bruit des perceuses reprit.  
- Pourquoi? Peut-être que...Peut-être que parce j'en suis amoureuse depuis longtemps!

Elle l'avait sorti un peu fort. Un peu trop fort. Mais c'était sorti du fond du coeur. Tous les regards dans l'office space étaient braqués sur elle. Elle réalisa alors que le bruit des travaux s'était arrêté. Ils l'avaient tous entendue. Son téléphone avait aussi coupé.  
Elle se sentit extrêmement gênée mais vraiment soulagée. Elle avait réussi à libérer un poids ancré. Au moins maintenant, tout le monde savait.  
Elle chercha Jane du regard et celui-ci vint lui prendre la main délicatement et d'un sourire heureux et rassurant, l'entraîna jusque dans la cabine de l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Avant qu'elles ne se referment, il lui chuchota:  
- On se retrouve tout à l'heure vers 20h.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à doudou27 pour sa review!

Nouveau chapitre et peut-être le dernier, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour le moment pour une suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira atant, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai imaginé ici. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture!

* * *

- **Grey packing - 3**

Lisbon regagna sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle s'était commandé à manger. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim mais elle se força quand même un peu. Elle prit ensuite une douche et se coucha. L'après-midi était déjà avancée. Elle se remémora tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé depuis 2 jours et elle s'endormit en souriant en y pensant.

Jane était dans son airstream et se fit une tasse de thé et des oeufs brouillés. Il n'avait pas très faim mais il pensait qu'il devait être en forme pour la soirée. Il ne pouvait plus la décevoir. Il s'installa sur sa banquette et eut du mal à fermer les yeux. Il se repassa en tête ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait embrassée. Et il savait qu'elle l'attendait. Entre peur et excitation durant plusieurs minutes, il tomba alors dans un sommeil profond.

20h arrivait et tous deux se retrouvèrent en bas de l'hôtel de Lisbon. Jane lui proposa d'acheter à manger au camion ambulant de la place. Il plaisanta en lui rappelant la tentative ratée de la veille. Lisbon sourit. Elle n'avait que faire de l'endroit, être à ses côtés était le plus important pour elle.

Ils discutèrent de choses banales tout en marchant. A vrai dire, ils ne parlaient pas énormément, on sentait une certaine timidité des deux parties, pas habituées à cette nouvelle situation.  
L'heure passait et Lisbon se redirigea vers son hôtel. Jane lui surit gêné, mais elle lui proposa de monter:  
- Si tu veux qu'on continue à parler, ou pour reposer ta cheville. J'ai même du thé!

Il sembla hésiter un court instant, mais accepta de la suivre.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord, lui sourit le voyant crispé, mais elle-même ne maîtrisait pas totalement ses émotions. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait du thé. A sa surprise, ce dernier déclina son offre. Il ne la quittait pas du regard. Il s'excusa soudain pour emprunter sa salle de bain. Elle donna son accord de la tête.

Jane ferma la porte et se regarda dans le miroir. Il souffla un peu. Il se lava les mains et le reflet argenté de la lumière lui fit souvenir de ce qu'il avait laissé dans sa poche intérieure. Il sortit de sa veste un petit emballage gris. Il le tourna entre ses doigts et soupira. Le gardien de sécurité à l'aéroport l'avait trouvé en le fouillant et l'avait remis à sa place d'un sourire moquant. Il secoua la tête et mit l'objet dans sa poche. Pendant ce temps, Lisbon s'était mise à l'aise sur le lit, veste et chaussures en moins. Elle avait allumé la télé et semblait plus la fixer que s'en intéresser. Jane avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, quitta ses chaussures et posa sa veste sur le chevet. Il lui sourit tendrement mais ne prononça pas un mot. Lisbon souffla et dit qu'elle avait chaud. Elle se pencha sur lui pour attraper un élastique sur le chevet. La veste de Jane bougea et le contenu de sa poche en tomba. Elle vit aussitôt le regard de frayeur de Jane et le ramassa au sol. Il tenta d'expliquer quand il la vit froncer les sourcils:  
- Je...Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'île et je l'ai gardé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne m'en suis plus souvenu. Ne crois pas que je voulais te faire un plan ou quoi... Je n'avais pas l'intention de...  
Soudain elle sourit. Elle avait compris que ça le paniquait et s'en amusait. Jane resterait Jane et il se peut qu'il avait réellement prévu de s'en servir là-bas. Elle ne saurait jamais mais ce qui comptait c'était l'instant présent.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura: en le lui montrant:  
- Tu te sens prêt?

Légèrement décontenancé par sa question, il rit nerveusement et bégaya:  
- Peut-être!

Elle se mordit les lèvres et reposa l'emballage sur le chevet. Elle se déplaça de plus en plus près de lui. Il lui prit lentement les hanches et la serra à lui. Il l'entraîna sur lui et approcha doucement ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa d'abord d'une douceur extrême. Il continua plus intensément. Elle mit ses mains dans ses bouclettes dorées et répondit ardemment à ses baisers. Leurs échanges devinrent fougueux et passionnés. Quelques moments après, l'emballage gris quitta le meuble, déchiré se retrouva à terre.


End file.
